


When I first saw you

by SWSWWAD



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Futanari, Handcuffs, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Marriage, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Lesbian Character, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: Hikari and Naoe have been married for two years and are ready to start a family togther.





	When I first saw you

 

When I first saw you, I couldn’t stand you; you weren’t her. I was meant to fly with your sister, not you, with her we would have been great, and at first, I thought you were a liability, but then you proved me wrong. You are strong, you are determined, and you are the girl I fell in love with. The girl I shared my secret with, a secret only my parents knew about before I told you. I trust you, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?

As we dance our first dance together as wife and wife, I can’t help but think back to the day I purposed to you and the words I said. When I was on my knee, hold the ring I was more scared than I have ever been in my life, not even the most robust Neuroi filled me with as much fear as that moment did. When you said yes I was so happy I couldn’t help but jump up and kiss you, I didn’t think it possible but that ring on your finger made you look even more beautiful than you already were.

Now in your wedding dress, I can’t take my eyes off of you, as you twirl, laugh and smile you honestly look like an angel. I wish we could stay in this dance for all eternally but unfortunately, I can hear the music start to fade. As the song ends and the claps and cheers of our friends and family replace the melody we have to step apart. As we step on the dance floor and into our lives my hand still holds yours forever bond just like my life is to you.

**Two years later**

Tonight’s the night, we had done this countless times before, but that was for pleasure and to express our love, this time it is different. As I sit on our bed waiting for you, I feel nervous, even more than our first time.

“Nao,”

I look up to see you and nearly faint with blood pouring from my nose like a fountain. I know my mouth is wide open, and I must be drooling, but I can’t help it, you look so good right now, so good that I can’t believe it. The exposed's white lace bustier hugs your waist and emphasizes your cleavage. I have always been jealous of your chest, even back when we first met on the frontline all those years ago, you have always been bigger than me. I’m so flat people often mistakes me for a boy, if mine were as big as yours, then that wouldn’t happen. To be honest, that is one thing that frustrates me about you, where your chest has grown a size bigger since we first met but mine has stayed the same. As I continue to admire you, I notice at the bust and hips; cute blue ruffles highlight your curves and the white lase has a beautiful flower pattern sewn into it.

“Um… Nao…” I look up to see your cute face is graced with a blush, you may not like it much, but I always enjoy making you blush, the redness in your cheeks always makes you look so adorable. “Could you not stare… it's embarrassing.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” I reply struggling to speak, you have no idea the effect you have on me. “You just look so… beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it,” You say shyly. “Krupinski suggested I buy this; I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not.”

“Like it,” I say stand up and walk towards you when I reach you I give you one quick kiss. “Hikari I love it.” That Fake Countess, she is a good and loyal friend, but sometimes I want to punch her. Sometimes I want to kiss her; I’ll have to thank her for talking you into buying this outfit. I can’t help but copy the smile I see grow on your face or miss the nervousness in your eyes. “Hikari we don’t have to do this if you're not ready.”

“I’m ready,” You tell me backing up your words with a kiss of your own, you always know how to win me over. “We’ve talked about this; let's start our family.”

When you kiss me again, I feel all my resistance disappear. This kiss wasn’t like before, it lasted much longer, and you wrap your arms around my neck holding my lips to yours. I don’t see the point in you keeping me in place because your lips are so warm and soft that I wouldn’t even dream of pulling away. Soon I move my own arms, I snake my arms around your back and gently hold you as our lips continue the kiss. I love the way this new outfit feels, it has nothing on your silky smooth skin, but it’s a different second.

Finally, the kiss comes to an end as you pull back, I was about to complain when I feel you on my neck. The warmth of your lips spreads from my neck to every inch of my body; I can’t help but moan at the feeling which causes you to smirk against my skin. You plant kiss after kiss on my flesh as you start to back me up until once again I am sat on our bed. As your lips continue their work, I don’t even notice you finger have been busy until the first button of my shirt pops open. Your fingers quickly get to work on the second button as your lips leave my neck.

“Can you take off your clothes too?” You ask, and I could never say no to the face you are making. “It’s embarrassing to be the only one with so little clothes on.”

“Sure,” I quickly reply as I start to help.

Between the two of us, I quickly lose my shirt leaving me with just my underwear on. Unlike most witches from Fuso, I wear simple white panties and a sports bra instead of a swimsuit. I can’t help but cross my arms to cover my embarrassingly small chest. I don’t even know why I wear a bra because my breasts bearly exists. I can see in your eyes you aren’t too pleased by this, I watch you move, but I don’t try to stop you or resist as I feel you move my arms away.

“You don’t have to hide,” You calmly tell me. “I love every part of you.”

“I can’t see why ” I admit looking down. “I have nothing there.”

“Yes, you do,”  I gasp as your hand grabs my breasts giving it a little squeeze through my bra. “Small breasts have their apple too.”

Your lips meet mine again, and your tongue slips its way into my mouth to dance with my tongue. I moan into your mouth as you give my breast another squeeze before your hands swiftly move to remove the barrier between your hands and my flesh. Reluctantly we part lips so my bra can be thrown to some distant corner of the room, but soon our kiss resumes and just like before our tongues meet and begin their dance together anew. It isn’t long before I feel your hands return to my body, they travel up my ribs making me shiver as you let your nails gentle rack my skin. I hate to admit it, but this is one area where you always best me, no matter how hard I try you always outdo me in our bed.

You soon have me on my back, once your hands came to rest on my chest the first thing you did was to push me down. Before I could even think about sitting back up, you lay on top of me, and once again your lips meet the flesh of my neck. Your hands squeeze what little there is of my chest and occasional you flick my nipples. Under this combined assault, I can’t help but let out a moan as I feel my nipples harden and something else too. It only appears in situations like this where I am sexually stimulated which is why I was able to keep it a secret from everyone else; I didn’t even know I had this thing until I first masturbated. When I look at you I can tell you feel it too, how can you not?

“Looks like you are ready,” You whisper as you move down my body, you pause with your lips just millimeters above one of my hardened nipples close enough that I feel every breath you take. “But let's not rush things.”

“…”

I open my mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a gasp as your mouth descends on me. Between you warm, soft lips you trap my nipple, your teeth gently apply pressure, and when your tongue flicks it, a moan is forced from my throat. You only just touched the tip, that warm wet muscle in your mouth only hit for a split second buy you sent a shockwave of pleasure cascading through my body. I felt it everywhere from the top of my head to the tips of my toes; it is unbelievable the way you make me feel. I can feel you smirking; you know the pleasure you bring me. You pull back lightly tugging my nipple as you go before it comes free from your mouth with a quiet popping sound.

“See,” You smirk looking down at me. “Small breasts have their good points; I can fit all of yours in my mouth.”

I watch as you sit up. You take your time lowing yourself until you are straddling me and my thing is trapped between my stomach and your lower half making me squirm. You're doing this on purpose; you must be. I can see the glint in your eye as the contact makes me squirm. The warmth of you on my length, that damp patch I can feel through the fabric of your panties feels so good I can barely hold myself back from ravishing you here and now. This is our special night though so I restrain myself, like you I don’t want to rush things. So I try to ignore the feelings and impulses trying to take me over and look up to stare into your eyes, or so I planned to.

“Hikari,”

Your name leaves my lips as I watch your hands. They slowly move as if you are teasing me which I can tell you most likely are, your fingers glide across your skin to the straps on your bra. My breath catches in my throat as I watch you slowly pull the straps down your shoulders, I like my lips as I see your skin gradually become exposed and when your breasts pop out I can no longer hold myself back. I sit up reaching towards your prized skin wanting to return some of the pleasure you just gave me, but you are too fast.You pin my arms above my head in one swift movement, and you give me a kiss before I could complain. In hindsight, I should have known you were up to something the moment you let me go, but I was so focused on the kiss that I didn’t notice until it was too late.

While you distracted me with your lips your hand moves to the bag we keep beside our bed; I didn’t hear the bag rushed as you search for something and I had no idea what you were planning until it was too late to stop your evil plan. At first, I didn’t pay attention to the clicking sound; I just thought it was my imagination until I felt the cold metal close around my wrists. It wasn’t until I tried to move my arms that I realized what you had done. You sit back up, and the look on your face is like that of a kid on Christmas as you watch me try to move my arms only to find them handcuffed to the headboard. This is rare; typically it's you who are handcuffed as I pound away. You do like to be in command sometimes though, but those times are rare, and I can’t remember the last time you took charge like this.

“As I said let's not rush things,” You tell me with a giggle.

“I will make you…Ahh!” I tried to resist, but you knew just how to silence me. You move your hips rubbing along my length and forcing me to cry out in pleasure.

“Be patient Nao,” You order before winking. “And I look forward to your revenge.”

I can’t reply even if I wanted to; you move your hips again torturing me with the pleasure you inflict that is not nearly enough to satisfy my needs. You only do that once before you begin to strip slowly, thanks to these handcuffs I can just look on helplessly as piece by piece, inch by inch your clothing is removed leaving your perfect skin exposed. You know to me this is agony, I can tell by your smile and the look in your eyes. I desperately want to touch you, you know the I love to feel your skin. I always run my hands up and down your arms and legs, rub your stomach and back, squeeze your rear and massage your chest while hoping mine will be as big as yours someday.

You may hate it when I grope your breasts; you are ticklish there after all, but I love the way you squirm and laugh in my arms. Molesting you have always been a favorite activity of mine, I may not admit it, but it was your reaction to Eila caressing you in the sauna that first sparked this love. Back in that winter war with the Neurio when Eila and Sanya visited our base, I still remember that sanna session we took with Eila and Nikka. I remember the way she groped you and the sound you made; I might not have shown it back then but watching your reaction made me forget about the anger I felt of being assaulted myself and actually made me feel happy.

I am brought out of my memories of war when you move again rubbing your self along me from the base to the tip.  I can’t stop myself, my hips buck on their own, and I moan so loudly I wouldn’t be surprised if our neighbors heard. With your panties gone I can feel how wet you are, you soak through my panties, and I can feel the warmth of your love juices cover my length. Despite the pleasure, I keep my eyes on you as you continue to move. Soon you have your knees ever side of my head, and you stop, I see you look down at me waiting for permission to continue. Even before you ask I can tell what you want.

“Nao… Can you use your tongue on me?” You ask your face turning red once again.

To be honest oral sex has never had an appeal to me, I preferred to use my fingers one you because it made it easier for me to watch your eyes haze over and pleasure overwhelm you. I never liked you using your mouth on me ever; it took a lot of fun out of it when I looked and saw you struggling to fit me in your mouth. But you love it, whenever I lick you it sends you crazy, and when you would take your turn pleasing me, I would see how wet it made you by a small puddle you would leave behind on the floor. The answer is simple to me, for you I would gladly do whatever pleased you and on today of all days I know I could never say no.

“Sure,” I consent with a nod which causes a smile to light up your face.

You lower yourself carefully down to rest just above my mouth. I lick my lips as smell your scent, I have always loved the smell and taste of you, I would always lick my fingers clean after using them on you. That usually made you blush; I would make sure you saw me lick my fingers clean just to see that color in your cheeks.

“Ahh!”

You scream out the second my tongue made contact with you. I can tell how much you wanted this; I barely grazed the delicate flesh, but it caused you to yell out in utter bliss and your body to quiver. I smile before I continue. I take my tongue and guild the muscle up your slit and to your clit, but I barely touch that bundle of nerves I just lightly tap it before licking everywhere else instead. I hope you like this payback you did say you were looking forward to my revenge, but I doubt you were expecting me to take it so quickly. Let's see how long you can hold out before you start to beg.

I lick you all over but avoid you your clit, and whenever I thought you were getting too close to the end, I would stop. I listen to you moan and whine, and I can’t deny I am enjoying this tiny piece of control I have taken back from you. It isn’t long before your hands grip my hair trying to move my mouth to your bundle of nerves but I am always one step ahead of you. No matter what you try I am still winning in this game, your grip in my hair becomes painful, but I don’t give in.

“Nao…” I stop and look up at you; I see your face is full of frustration and lust. “Please.”

Your words are the key that grates your mercy; your voice is so desperate I can’t help but give in to your needs. I don’t waste time or leave you hanging any longer. Before you say another word, I take your clit in my mouth and go to work. I work fast in my assault never rester or slowing. I keep you on edge continually changing my technique rolling your clit one moment and flicking it the next; I also add my teeth into the mix lightly racking your little button at random times. The whole time my eyes are on your face. I watch your eyes roll to the back of your head, the tiny amount of drool leaving your mouth and the way your chest heaves as I continue my work.

“Nao!” You scream as I watch you throw your head.

You continue to cry out as your body shakes and quivers, your juices flood out of your body and soak my face and our bed. I just keep my eyes on your face as I watch you recover, you are always beautiful no matter what you wear or what situation you are in. I can never take my eyes off of you and never will be able to.

“Was my revenge like you expected?” I ask as I see you return to me.

“The ending… was nice,” You answer still catching your breath. “I, I can’t say the same about the rest.”

“I’m a lady of my word,” I grin. “I promised revenge, and I delivered.”

“Yes, you did but…” I see you darkly smile and lose my grin. “You should have picked a better time because you are still under my control.” I start to worry and wonder what you got planned for me tonight. “You are all tied up, rock hard and at my mercy.”

“Your kidding right?” I ask hoping so.

You giggle before answering. “Of course, I am not as cruel as you Nao.”

I watch you go for the bag again; I wait nervously for what you would pull out next. I can’t even remember what’s in there. After a few moments, you hold it in front of me, and I gulp at the sight of the object, this is a first. You have used it on me before, but that was when we were drunk, never have you used that thing on me before or since. It’s a five-inch-long dildo that was a gift from the Fake Countess; she brought it for you when I had to leave for two weeks with a note saying something along the lines of, “So you don’t get lonely.”. That was another time I wanted to punch her.

“What are you planning on doing?” I ask, but you just smile as I feel the tip of that thing poke my entrance.

“I think its only fair that I am not the only one who would be full tonight,” You answer running the tip up and down from the top of my slit to the bottom. “I can’t believe how wet you are; this should be able to slide right in.” With those words you begin to insert it, I have no doubts that I am wet enough down there, I always wet whenever I get like this. But still, I have hardly had anything inserted in me, so it’s a tight fit. “Let me know if it is too much for you.”

“Ok,” I nod as you continue.

Once the tip is in I can feel a slight stretch it isn’t painful, so I don’t tell you to stop, but it does make me gasp. I have only had this thing inside me once before, apart from your fingers nothing else has entered me, so I am not surprised by the tightness. What amazes me though is the fact you manage to get about half of it inside me before I start to feel any pain, it’s not too bad, but it still hurts. Soon you have it all inside me, it’s a snug fit, and I feel every inch of the object inside me. When I look at you, I see your eyes become worried for some reason. Soon your face is so close to mine again.

“Nao you don’t have to act so tough around me,” You tell me as you finger stroke my cheeks gently rubbing away my tears. I didn’t even realize I was crying. “You should have said something.”

“I’m fine,” I assure you. “It’s tight and strange, but it doesn’t hurt.” That’s a lie, it still hurts a little, but I don’t want to worry you. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Silly Nao,” I can’t help but groan when I hear you say that. “I love you.” The gentle kiss you give me confirms that. “Of course I will worry about you.” As you speak you move back to straddle me again only this time you take my length with you and hold it against your body. “Is it ok if I continue?”

“Yes,” I nod nearly losing it. When I see myself against your body how far inside of you I will be, I can’t help but imagine you riding me.

With my concent you move, keeping my length held tight against you I can feel your wetness start to coat the surface. When you reach the tip, I can’t take my eyes off of you. Every inch of your body is beautiful even your special place. It’s like I am in a trance as I watch you open yourself up, I can’t believe the beauty of that area it is like a perfect flower in bloom. My trance is only broken when you lower yourself onto me. I can’t help but close my eyes and copy the sweet little moan you let out as your warmth envelops me. There once was a time you would have to take me slowly but after years of marriage and our nightly activities before then has made it so that you can take me with ease. Within seconds I can feel your waist make contact with my own signaling, I am entirely inside of your womanhood.

“Nao,” I hear you sigh. “You're inside me.”

“I know,” I open my eyes to see you smiling at me. “Your so warm.”

I am awash with so many feelings I think I might go insane. Your warmth wraps around me perfectly and gently massages my member, the device you put inside me is becoming impossible to ignore as while I am inside you my insides twitch at quiver squeezing against that thing inside of me. If you would have told me I would be feeling this good earlier, I wouldn’t have believed you. Maybe I should let you take charge more often. When I look in your eyes I can tell you are feeling good too; you always say that nothing compares to the feeling of me inside of you.

“We always fit together perfectly,” You tell me. “We are like two pieces of a puzzle meant to be together forever.”

“I want to be with you forever,” I reply making your smile bigger.

“Me too,” You say. “Are you ready for me to continue?”

“I’m ready if you are,” I answer and you reply by slowly raising your hips.

I groan as the cold air of our room hits my newly exposed flesh. Thanks to you my length is covered in a layer of moisture that amplifies the sudden drop in temperature. I’m starting to think you have planned everything out for tonight; you seem to be making me feel so many things I can barely keep track of what is happening. I can’t help but moan as you quickly descend warming me back up before you rise again. Your first couple of movements are different in speed, but you soon develop a rhythm that we can both enjoy.

“Oh! Nao!” You cry out as you perfect your technique. You angle yourself, so I am hitting all the right spots as you rise and fall on top of me.

“Hikari!” You name leaves my lips as it is just as good for me as it is for you. You rise and fall rubbing my member into utter bliss; every movement causes me to squeeze harder and harder on the object inside forcing me to feel every detail whether I want to or not. “It’s so good!”

“Nao! I’m about to…” You don’t get to finish; you don’t have to.

The cry of pleasure you let out and the way you crush my member tells me you have reached your peak. But I am far from it despite the pleasure I feel. You collapse on top of me as you come down having your energy spent. You may have more stamina than me when it comes to running, but in the bedroom I have you beaten. No matter how many times we have sex I can always make you orgasm more times than myself.

“Nao,” I feel you pick yourself up, you sound tired but not like you are ready to call it a night. I once again hear a click, but this time I feel my wrists being released instead of being imprisoned. “Can you be on top now, I don’t think I can anymore?”

“Hell yeah,” I reply. I always prefer being on top where I can force sweet sounds from your throat and see the utter bliss fill your eyes as I take you over the edge again and again.

“Great,” You smile before we flip over into a more preferred position.

Before I continue, I have to remove the object from inside me. That darn thing is too distracting as every move I make causes it to shift around inside me. I am really taken back by how wet it is when I take it out; I knew I was feeling really good while I was underneath you but I didn’t think I would have been that wet. I hope you're not disappointed, but that thing was too damn distracting. At least now that it is gone I can focus on you.

We are in a perfect position now, one that we were always destined to be in. Me, laying on top of you our chests pressed together, our fingers entwined this is a position I could spend all eternity in and it is a place I know you want to stay in as well. For a few moments we are still, and it feels as if the world has stopped spinning. Everything is too good to be true; your legs wrap around my body holding me close, are fingers break apart but only so our arms can hug each other's bodies and our hands run over all of our bodies. I can’t even begin to describe the feeling of being inside of you only that it takes all my willpower to hold still. I force myself to wait till you are ready.

“Nao,” Our eyes are still locked as you say those words and your arms tighten around me. “Why aren’t you moving.”

“I was waiting for you to recover, you said it was too tiring last time I kept going,” I answer thinking back to that night.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” You assure me. “Knock yourself out Nao.”

“As you wish,” I reply before I start.

I pull back until I am almost out and only the tip remains inside the push back in. At first, my movements are slow as I stare into your eyes. I’m still not convinced you are ready so I want to be sure but as I continue and your eyes close I can see I was wrong and pick up the pace. It isn’t long before I and slamming into you with your hips raising up to meet mine, and we are both moaning and groaning with each movement of my hips. I know every inch of you inside and out, I know the right angle, the right speed, and the right depth to get you going. I made a point to learn these things; I never felt I was good enough for you and was always afraid that you would leave me, so I made it my new mission to give you my all no matter what we are doing for me.

“Nao!” Once again my name escapes your lips, and it never gets old. “I’m about… Kiss me!”

My lips meet yours as you dive over the edge and once again into bliss, your insides crush me and pull me deeper into you. I start to slow down, but despite the pleasure I feel from you I haven’t cum yet. Your legs lose their grip on me and fall to the bed, your nails dig into my back and your whole body trembles but as I am about to stop you say something unexpected.

“Keep going!” You call out opening your eyes. “We can’t start our family if you never release your seed inside me.”

“You asked for it,” I say as I pick up the pace again and soon return to where we were before you reached your peak.

“Nao! Let’s… Let’s finish together,” You request, but it’s a request I am not sure I can keep because it is only very rarely finish together because of how long it takes me to finish.

“I’m not sure…” You don’t let me finish that.

“Please… For me,” Once again I can’t say no to you.

“Ok,” I reply keeping up my thrusts, but I am not sure if this is a promise I will be able to keep. It is a promise that you intend me to keep though. Once again I found myself clueless to your thoughts and caught off guard by your actions. Your fingers go unnoticed to me as they move, your mind which I believed to be overwhelmed by what I am doing to you seems to have come up with a decisive move. It isn’t until I feel your touch that I notice what you are up too. “Hikari!”

One single finger from you delicate hand slides effortlessly inside me already wet and able to go knuckle deep into me without any problems. My mind goes wild at the thought of you using your love juices as lube, that must be what you wetted your finger with because I never once saw your hand anywhere near your mouth. You really are determined to make us finish together; you know this drives me wild. Your finger in my anus that small digit wiggling around and hitting all the right places really gets to me. But now I fear your plan may backfire, my ass has always been my weak point, and the way you are exploiting it right now may have me finish before you do.

“Nao!” But your voice right now, one that only I have ever heard makes me forget that worry. “Keep going.”

“Hikari!” I can’t help but call out your name. The way your insides feel, the way you finger pokes, the look of ecstasy on your face and the sounds you make are starting to become too much to bear. “If you keep doing that I’ll…”

“I’m close too…” You tell me as you add a second finger into my rear entrance. Now I am really about to lose it; I can feel I am about to blow at any minute, so I take one of my hands at lightly brush over your clit. “Nao!”

“Hikari!” We both scream each other's names as we finish together.

You really were close all it took was one light touch of your clit to send you over the edge but then again so was I as we both reached our limits at the same time. I fall on top of you breathless and spent. My seed is in your womb, and your juices are on our beds and my crotch area. You always do make a mess of our bedroom Hikari. Carefully I pull out of you then lay down beside you, as we snake our hands around each other's bodies and hold each other close I plant one sweet, gentle kiss on your forehead. You are always perfect and beautiful, from the moment I first saw you till now I never stopped believing that. I do and forever will love you.


End file.
